


Silver Like the Moonlight

by TimeyWimey (WibelyWobely)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibelyWobely/pseuds/TimeyWimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 сезон. Если убьешь альфу, то получишь его силу, верно? Что делать, если ты человек? Стайлз никогда этого не хотел …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Like the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver Like the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580196) by [Sebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebe/pseuds/Sebe). 



> Стая альф приезжает в город. Если убьешь альфу, то получишь его силу. Но что произойдет, если человек, если Стайлз убьет альфу, который угрожает стае? Он не знает, что происходит, и боится, потому что знает, какого это, быть альфой в стае. У него, наконец, есть сплоченная стая, семья, и он не хочет их терять.
> 
> Предполагается, что все уже действительно сошлись, никаких двойных агентов, стали настоящей стаей. Они вместе отбиваются от стаи альф. Питера в ней нет. Стайлз и Дерек вместе, так что Стерек.

\- Стайлз… - Он не поднимает взгляд, даже не слышит Дерека.  
  
Он никогда не хотел этого. Он хотел остаться человеком. Даже если это делало его слабее. Даже если он никогда не будет таким сильным, как оборотни. Даже не таким сильным, как были Лидия и Эллисон. Он не хотел этого.  
  
И вот, все по-другому. Даже если бы он не смог увидеть реакцию стаи на это, он знает. Что-то изменилось. Он чувствует это, когда смотрит на свои руки, все еще все в крови, тело поверженного альфы у его ног. Что-то изменилось _в нем_. Он не был укушен. Не был. Он был уверен, что… он думал, что был уверен…  
  
\- Что… - голос Стайлза обрывается, взор размывается, потому что в действительности он уже знает. Он смотрит на свои руки; когтей нет, пока нет. – Дерек, что я такое?  
  
Он видел свое отражение. Он не хочет знать, но так нужно. Потому что он повидал много оборотней, других стаи и его собственной.  
  
И ни у одного из них глаза не сверкали серебром.  
  
Он знал, как только схватил выброшенное мачете Эллисон, что за того, что он собирается сделать, плата высока. Но выбора не было, на самом деле. Использовать свой шанс и убить вожака стаи альф или смотреть, как их стая разрывает его собственную на куски. Убрать вожака. Даже в стае альф был лидер.  
  
Но отсутствие альтернативы не влияет на боль.  
  
Стайлз хочет перерыва, но знает, что не может. Вся стая, избитая и обессиленная, смотрит на него. Он должен держаться ради них. Очень долго он просто глядит в никуда, потерянный в собственных мыслях. Когда Дерек подносит ладонь к его рту, Стайлз съеживается, но слегка наклоняется ближе. Когда поднимает взор, он обнаруживает кое-что неожиданное.  
  
То, как Дерек смотрит на него. Это не ужас или сострадание. Глаза Дерека широко раскрыты и светлы, рот слегка приоткрыт, когда он просто глядит на Стайлза.  
  
Осмелившись посмотреть на альфу, Стайлз видит остальных членов стаи в таком же состоянии. Они смотрели на него широко распахнутыми глазами, но приветливо.  
  
Словно видят нечто святое.   
  
\- Стайлз, - пальцы Дерека проходятся по лицу. Стайлз чувствует легкую дрожь в руке. Он подготавливает себя к ответу Хейла. – Ты альфа.  
  
Вырывается приглушенный всхлип, и Стайлз прячет лицо в ладонях, печаль настолько глубока, что ему почти смешно. Самый худший исход из всех, что он себе представлял. Стайлз знал, что «альфа» значит.  
  
Он должен был уйти. Они отвернутся от него, станут холодными и агрессивными по отношению к нему и заставят уйти. Его друзья, стая, семья, его любовь, все они покинут его. Огрызаясь и рыча, пока он не покинет их.  
  
Единственный альфа в стае, на территории. Вообще. Именно то, из-за чего вся эта борьба, эта война и началась. Стайлз редко думал, что остался бы после битвы со стаей альф целым и невредимым, но он просто и не подозревал о подобной жертве.  
  
Дерек пытался аккуратно убрать руки Стайлза от его лица, но тот сопротивлялся. Подростку просто было нужно больше времени. Еще несколько минут, чтобы окончательно осознать это; их совершенно несовершенная семья. Когда тепло и красиво, и каждый вдох с ними заставлял его чувствовать себя непобедимым.  
  
Когда он был любим.  
  
Но Дерек продолжает тянуть его за руки, заставляя его взглянуть и выслушать, что его ждет. Стайлз никогда не думал, что был настолько слаб, но, возможно, это и к лучшему. Он никогда бы не пережил этого. Наконец у него есть все, что он хотел, но и оно отобрано самым жестоким способом.  
  
Дерек осторожно вытирает слезы, касаясь скул.  
  
Может, Дерек тоже хочет помнить.  
  
Но ничто не может длиться вечно. Стайлз знал это и раньше, знает и сейчас. Он просто попался и позволил и себе забыть на некоторое время. Он чувствует дыхание альфы в дюйме от своего лица.  
  
\- Ты человек. – Глаза Стайлза распахиваются. Недоверие появляется на его лице в ответ на очевидную ложь, Стайлз задается вопросом: «Зачем Дереку желать, чтобы ему было еще больнее?» Может быть, они уже начинают отталкивать его. Но Дерек не врет. Стайлз знает, как выглядит волк, никакой лжи не было. Замешательство берет верх над болью. Но Дерек улыбается, он выглядит, словно пытается сдержать слезы.  
  
\- Стайлз, я не знаю как, но… ты человек.  
  
Эмоции уже изрядно потрепали его разум, и он не сразу понимает.  
  
\- …Ты… сказал, что я альфа.  
  
\- Да. – Парень вновь съеживается, возвращаясь в свой небольшой комок печали, но Дерек не позволяет, голос его властен: - Ты альфа, Стайлз. Человек-альфа.  
  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
  
Скотт делает шаг вперед туда, откуда Стайлз отчетливо мог его видеть.  
  
\- Мы можем сказать. Все мы, - он смотрел на него светящимися глазами, как и все они сейчас. – Он не врет. Мы чувствуем, что ты альфа.  
  
\- Мы чувствуем, насколько ты силен, - говорит Бойд. – И насколько человек.  
  
Стайлз медленно качает головой и оборачивается к Дереку.  
  
\- Такого никогда не было. Люди не могут быть… но так и есть, - Дерек опустил руку ему на шею. – Серебристые глаза, - словно в изумлении произносит он.  
  
\- Вы… вы еще хотите избавиться от меня? – Дерек отшатывается, будто ему больно физически, и Стайлз видит то же самое и у остальных.  
  
\- Нет! Никогда. Ты дома. Это твой дом. И ты наша семья.  
  
Остальная часть стаи столпилась теперь около них.  
  
\- … Я все еще в стае? – Стайлз не понимает, но они чувствуют его боль, боль и горе кошмаров , что никогда не осуществятся.  
  
Скотт кидается вперед, обнимая своего брата. Вскоре и Айзек сделал то же, а потом и остальные, люди и бывшие ящеры. Они окружают его, касаясь его, слушая его сердцебиение и пытаясь успокоить их второго альфу.  
  
Он… он остается с ними? Он не может в это поверить. Он читал все, когда-либо написанное об оборотнях, погрузившись в бесчисленные часы исследований. Он  _знает_ , как это закончится.  
  
Дерек мягко улыбается, наблюдая за ними, своей стаей;  _их_ стаей.  
  
\- Ты всегда был мне равным, Стайлз. ТЫ всегда заботился о них, о нас, как альфа, - Дерек подходит ближе, и волки быстро расходятся, позволяя Дереку быть ближе всего к Стайлзу. – Ты всегда в стае.  
  
Когда Дерек прикасается к нему руками, одна на шее и одна на талии, Стайлз тянется вперед и цепляется за него, покачиваясь. Безумно счастливый и спокойный, и надеющийся, и молящийся, что все это не происки его воображения.  
  
Он прячет лицо у ключицы Дерека, и волк слегка толкается, уткнувшись носом в ложбинке на шее. Он чувствует, как чьи-то руки коснулись его спины, опустились на плечи, и голова Скотта у его шеи. Стая толпится около него, а Дерек выдыхает над ухом:  
  
\- Ты  _мой_.  
  
Он чувствует себя как дома.


End file.
